Brain (DC)
Brain is the name given to a DC comics supervillain, a mad scientist of French descent who was robbed of his humanity by the actions of Dr. Niles Caulder who would grow to become "Chief" the leader of Doom Patrol: as a result Brain and his henchmen turned lover, Monsieur Mallah, swore vengeance upon not only "Chief" but the entire Doom Patrol as well as any other hero that crossed their path. Despite being rendered little more than a "brain in a jar" Brain has been well established as one of the Doom Patrol's most dangerous opponents and indeed is arguably one of the DC universe's most formidable minds as he is now reliant almost exclusively on his immense knowledge to combat opponents: making him especially dangerous as his formidable mind is now devoted almost entirely to crime and corruption. He is also served loyally by Monsieur Mallah, who provides him with formidable physical aid due to his natural size and stength but can also aid him in his mind games as Mallah is also an evil knowledgeable (due to Brain's experimentation). As well as appearing in the comic books Brain has appeared as a major antagonist in the Teen Titans cartoon - though much of his backstory (including his relationship with Mallah) was not expanded upon. Contents show Teen Titans Animated SeriesThe Brain first appears in Homecoming Part 1 and Part 2. After Brain and his crew were defeated for the first time, he gathered more villains for his army. In Calling All Titans, the Brain sent out his army of villains to capture the heroes. In the final battle in Titans Together, after the Brain finds out that his army was being defeated by the heroes, he activates his body for a final self-destruct, while he and Mallah attempt to escape. All that was left was the head, that Mallah carried. The Herald sent the his body to another dimension, which it exploded. In the end, he was frozen along with his crew and the other frozen villains, which Beast Boy made a joke and said, "Brain-freeze!"Batman: The Brave and the Bold Added by RainbowmanIn Journey to the Center of the Bat!, he controls Chemo and uses him to attack a Bialyan city. After Chemo steals and eats a nuclear missile, Brain makes his demands for the people to surrender. After Chemo is defeated, Batman looks for Brain and finds him in an offshore submarine. Batman falls on top of Brain knocking him on his side, immobilizing them both. After the Atom and Aquaman destroy the seed cell causing Batman's illness, Brain manages to stand himself up only for Batman to recover and defeat him. Brain later joins Owlman and other villains in a following episode, but is defeated in a psychic battle against an alternate universe version of Batman, who also has psychic powers. Besides his psychic powers, he displays a variety of weapons mounted on extendable robot arms, most of which proved ineffective once Batman was healthy again. He later appears alongside his sidekick and helper Monsieur Mallah and a few other Doom Patrol villains in "The Last Patrol" where they target the Doom Patrol members.Young Justice Brain (Young Justice) The Brain serves as one of the main villains in the TV Show; Young Justice. He serves as one of the chief members of the Light, under the alias of L-6. Category:Villains